One of the components of a circuit that increases/decreases the voltage is a reactor. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a reactor used for a converter installed in a vehicle such as a hybrid automobile. Patent Document 1 discloses that a covered body obtained by covering the entire circumference of a combination of a coil formed by winding a wire into a helical shape and a ring-shaped magnetic core with a resin is immersed in a liquid coolant to enhance heat dissipation properties. Patent Document 2 discloses that a coil molded component obtained by covering a coil formed by winding a wire into a helical shape with a resin makes it easy to handle the coil and to perform the operation of assembling the coil to a magnetic core and that a core molded component obtained by covering a portion of the magnetic core that protrudes from the coil with a resin makes it possible to protect the protruding portion and the coil using the resin.
The coil is connected to an external device such as a power supply that supplies power. To electrically connect the coil and the external device to each other, conventionally, a terminal fitting is connected to an end portion of the wire forming the coil. Patent Document 2 discloses a terminal block including a terminal fitting. This terminal block is a resin molded component in which a portion of the terminal fitting is embedded in an insulating resin, and includes a fixing portion (seat) formed of the insulating resin so that the terminal block is stably fixed to the magnetic core (the core molded component).